


Not My Type

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor isn't great at making the first move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not My Type  
> Word Count: (100)  
> Pairing/Characters: Abby Maitland, Connor Temple/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Connor isn't great at making the first move  
> Challenge: #236 Tall, Dark And Handsome  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Go on, Connor. Ask him out."

"He's not my type, Abby."

"Tall, dark and handsome isn't your type?"

Connor glanced up again and then back at Abby. "Not every gay guy fancies every other gay guy. He's attractive enough but he's a lot more macho than I am. Plus I've no clue if Becker even likes me that way. He's very serious, not much for small talk."

Two weeks later Connor had to revise his opinion of serious Becker. The Captain had asked him out, made him laugh and giggled before gently cupping Connor's face and thoroughly kissing him goodnight.


End file.
